Teacher Berry
by EmelieLovette17
Summary: Inspired by Pani Poni Dash. Ichigo is a 13 year old teacher at Karakura High and it seems everything is going well until...
1. A little berry

A roar of laughter echoed throughout the classroom of 1C followed by a chorus room of laughter. A little boy, probably 12 or 13 years-old, scowled a little as he stood before the door that was connected to that of class 1C. He rubbed his temples. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered. He sighed. "No going back now." The boy took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything and everyone was silent. The students were staring, mostly captured by his orange hair and big, brown eyes but mainly were confused as to why he was there. The boy went over to the desk and sat on it, cross-legged, and looked up at them. "Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm your teacher," he said. The class stayed silent for another minute before roaring in laughter.

"This kid's a riot!"

"And with a serious face, too!''

"Hey kid, why don't you go back to your school? This school is for big kids, not for little shrimps like you."

Ichigo sighed. He had anticipated this and hopped off the desk. He left the classroom, only to return moments later with the principal of the school, Old Man Yamamoto. The students quieted down when they saw him. Yamamoto-kochō* held a cane in one hand and was dressed in a black suit with an overgrown white cape with a symbol on the back. He had a long, gray beard and was very wrinkly, but he had an aura that emitted power and respect. "Now, what seems to be the problem? This young man is my grandson and your new teacher. If I have to come back here, there will be consequences."

"But this has to be some sort of joke, right? I mean, he's just a kid," said one student.

"Yes but this kid went to college and graduated,"said Ichigo.

"Correct. And if there is to be any problems, you will have to deal with your teacher. He knows how to 'put' students back in their place,"said the principal and with that, he left. Ichigo went back to the desk and hopped back on it. He sighed, "Now, that that's been cleared. Let's set some ground rules here but first, my name. It means 'one who protects', not Strawberry. Anyone who calls me that will seriously get their asses kicked. Anyway, I'm your teacher for this school year and the next. Any complaints from any one of you can get the fuck out now." He looked around the room and saw no one get up. "No takers?," he challenged. "Good. Now the ground rules are: if you can't handle the fact that a 13 year old is instructing you, then get the hell out. If you believe you can't do these lessons, then get out of my class 'cause I don't do pussies who can't get it up. If you're one of those students who don't do work at all, then get the fuck out of my class."

No one said anything or moved an inch when the small teen finished. Then, Ichigo gave everyone a bright smile. "Alright!," he said excitedly, "How about all of you introduce yourselves?"

What the fuck? Was this kid bipolar or some shit? The students stared at their kid teacher who was smiling at them like nothing had happened the past ten minutes. A girl with long, orange hair that was a shade lighter than Ichigo's and a very large bosom with gray eyes stood up. Ichigo gasped.

"Orihime?"

The girl smiled. "Hi, Ichigo-kun, its nice to see you again."

Everyone gaped at Orihime. She knew this crazy kid?!

Ichigo chuckled. "Its nice to see you again, too, Hime-chan. And thanks for not using the formality. I really hate being formal." Orihime nodded and sat down. "OK. So, whose next?"

Another student stood up. He was tall and lanky with long, black hair cascading over his shoulders. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and had one violet eye. "Da name's Nnoitra Jiruga." Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow.

"What do you like to do, Jiruga-san?," he asked.

"Well, I like to fuck and-Ack!" A flying shoe hit him in the face and he fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"What the fuck, kid!?" Nnoitra glared at the chibi teacher.

"I won't be accepting that in my classroom, Jiruga," the boy stated, coldly.

The students around the lanky teen snickered at his form on the floor. "

"Now what do you really like to do?" Nnoitra continued to glared at Ichigo before speaking once more. "Fine. I like to blow up things...and sports.

Ichigo was silent for a moment and jumped off his desk. He went over to the other and stood above him. "Like explosives?" Jiruga nodded, watching as his teacher picked up his shoe and put back on. His teacher smirked at him. "I have a friend who likes to blow up things. He's a scientist. His name is Szayelapporo Grantz, but he prefers Szayel," said the orange-haired kid. "Have you ever dealt with C-4?" Nnoitra shook his head and the boy laughed.

"You should it's fun. Do you want to meet him? He's been looking for a new assistant to help him out in the lab. I can recommend you to him." The tall teen jumped up and said, "Yes!" The boy laughed again and everyone started to converse with him, interested in their new sensei.

After that, Ichigo was waving goodbye to his students, smiling. He was happy to know that maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad. But, boy, oh boy, how wrong and right he was.

Did you like it? Yes? No?

If it reflects or seems like I copied Pani Poni Dash, I can always edit it. Anyway, please leave a review.

Ichigo: You're not really good at this type of thing are you?

Me: Nope. :3


	2. Angry Berry

Chapter 2- Angry Berry

Warning: foul language, flying blunt objects, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did, Ichigo and Grimmy would be doing it everywhere.

Now, on with the story.

...

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Ichigo was steaming. He was yelling at Nnoitra and his buddy, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, who were both looking as if they had got caught smuggling drugs in Singapore. However, that wasn't the case.

"How the fuck do you sick fucks not know this?! It's so fucking easy! It's poetry, for God's sake!," the shota yelled. The young teen would've flipped his desk in his raging state but, apparently, he seemed more fit throwing objects at his two students. "H-hey teach, cool it. We just didn't understand, ok?," said a nervous Nnoitra, who ducked to avoid a pencil to the eye.

'Yea, teach," came Jeagerjacques's agreement. But that did nothing to soothe the fire they had caused within the boy. If anything, they just added more fuel to the fire. Ichigo began to growl. "Understand? Under-fucking-stand?! There's nothing to understand! Stark can do this shit better than you asswipes. **STARRRK!**"

A yawn was his answer. Then, a sleepy, deep voice drawled out a "Yea, Ichi-sensei?" The two delinquents turned towards the voice that belonged to a wavy, brown-haired teen with bedroom sleepy, light gray eyes who was known as none other than, Coyote Starrk. They both glared at him, considering he was the smartest in the class besides Uryu Ishida. He always got to sleep in class and what was worse was that their chibi teacher allowed it!

"Coyote-san, tell these two idiots"- a pair of erasers were thrown and hit the 'idiots' in their faces, making them fall from their seats-"what poetry is all about." Stark sighed and started to explain. "Well, since I could never found the true origin of poetry, although, I guess it has been a long time if anyone knows it, but poetry is an art for people to express themselves, like a song or a painting that speaks an emotion. Poetry is different since there are different types of them, like the haiku, concrete, freestyle, et cetera. Its a form of outlet to let out pent-up frustration and such. That's all I can say."

The girls swooned and sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Coyote. You can go to back to your nap."

Stark nodded before laying his head back down, falling into an instant slumber. Nnoitra sneered and Grimmjow just continued to glare at the now sleeping teen. ''Smartass," they muttered. A ruler hit them on the head, hard. Really hard. They cried in agony. "That hurt, Ichigo!," yelled Grimmjow.

"It should, ya fucking cat! You and this motherfucker's grades are as low as the degrees in Antarctica! So, if you want to pass this class, get some damn tutoring!," the boy yelled. However, it sounded more like, "If you don't want to end up in a ditch, you better get some tutoring."

They cringed and shuddered. They feared the kid teacher and Ichigo could feel the fear rolling off of their bodies.

Suddenly, a hand was raised.

"Yes, Orihime?"

The girl blushed. "Uhh...Ichigo-kun, how about you tutor them?," she suggested. Nnoitra and Grimmjow's eyes widened comically. They turned in their seats and started making hand gestures, interpreting that that was a totally bad idea. Does she not see how scary he is!?

However, Ichigo seemed to consider the idea. "Hmmm, a private tutoring session?," he said. The shota grinned manically, but to the students, it seemed cute. He clapped. "Orihime! You wondrous, beautiful girl, you! That's a excellent idea," he beamed. Orihime smiled. Ichigo then turned to the two in front of him. "Jiruga, Jeagerjacques, you two will report to my house every Friday starting this week until I notice some improvements," the boy instructed.

Translation: "If you two don't get your asses to my house this week, I'm gonna kill you and make it look like a bloody accident."

They instantly gulped.

"Anyone else who wants to join can follow me after class if you believe you may have difficulty with literature," Ichigo informed.

"Creep status!"

"Suck a tit and get stuffed, Shirosaki!"

...

I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter to Teacher Berry! I was having difficulty coming up with it but I got through it and here it is! Anyway, if any of you have noticed in the first chapter, there was a star next to Yamamoto-kochō. Well, kochō means principal and Yamamoto is the principal!

Well, bye! Until next time, my lovely berries! I don't own bleach in anyway.


	3. Tutoring Berry

Ok,** I have written this like three times because it just didn't seem right. One of them had Orihime in it because I thought of her the moment I thought of the boys Ichigo was going to tutor causing trouble in his home and another where Orihime is not needed because Ichigo could handle it and a surprise guest shows up. I just want to scream right now because it was frustrating coming up with the third one. And I can't show my mom because she's annoying and I just don't have that mother-daughter bond that you're suppose to have with your mom. Life is hard. Its never easy and if you're one of those people who're like, 'Too bad for you! I have that relationship!' Fuck you and I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just really pissed and I don't want to be mean to anyone. So ignore this saying. I hate my step dad and he can go to hell for all I care. And read this fucking horrible chapter. Leave a review when you're done or not cause fuck this shit. **

**I'm mad. Peace!**

**...**

'This is it. I am going to die, I am definitely going to die now. Goodbye, mom, Nel, the chicks I never got to bang out there. This is where my life ends.'

_Earlier..._

_It had came. They couldn't believe it had came! The day the two friends who had to be tutored by the devil himself, Ichigo Kurosaki, had reared its ugly, disgusting, Jeepers Creepers-looking head just to frightened them so they know now that they were not going home._

_Friday...Now to be recognized as the day that killed two students of Karakura High._

_Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood outside the school near its gates, waiting for their teacher to appear. Grimmjow was pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out a way out of this mess he and his accomplice created for themselves. But , like his grades, his chances were very low. He knew he couldn't get out of it, the kid was smart and not only that, he was deadly. _

"Goddamm it! Man, we are so fucking screwed! He's gonna chop us up, sell our pieces to a butcher, and we'll be fucking made into sandwiches that taste like failure and shit!," yelled the blue-haired teen.

"Dude, I'll fucking taste good. What the hell you talking 'bout?"

"Nnoi, we are going to Sensei's place. Wait a minute, what do you think his place looks like?"

"Its probably a mansion or some fancy shit like that."

"Hell no. My place is a house fused with a clinic because my dad is a doctor, shit-for-brains." The two students jumped at the sound of their teacher's voice and turned around. They noticed that they weren't going to Ichigo's house alone. Standing behind the chibi Berry was Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, and Shirosaki Taikei, otherwise known as Shiro because he prefers to be called that. Nnoitra dropped to his knees and thanked the Gods that he wasn't, probably, going to die today because the teacher couldn't kill him or Grimmjow with witnesses around.

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes and walked past the idiots, motioning with his right hand for them to follow. And pretty soon they were on their way to Ichigo's place, discussing the latest school drama.

"Oh my gosh! There's no way that Keigo is cheating on Tatsuki!," gasped Orihime.

"Orihime, baby. You naïve, little, sweet thing, you. Girl, its true," countered Shiro.

"B-but how?"

"I saw him all over that Riruka chick. Like seriously, I saw them kissing, just the whole make-out session. All tongue and teeth, maybe a little bite here and there. It was just nasty and just sick which is why I like dick."

Orihime blushed at Shiro's profane language and just looked down, ignoring the other male and standing next to Ichigo who was glaring the albino down.

"Don't use disgusting language like that, Taikei. You're going to make me sick," he said. Shiro just smirked.

"Don't be like that, teach. You're only just stepping into your teens. Who knows maybe you might grow up to like dick, too? Some guys might wanna tap that-AAAAAGHAAAAA! HOLY SHIT, MY DICK!" Shiro dropped to ground holding his precious man jewels as he stared up at his teacher who had kicked him in the balls. He had a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin and onto the concrete ground he was laying on. The orange-haired boy looked down menacingly at his pale student who seemed even paler than normal, if possible, and crouched down to his level. He grabbed the white strands and pulled the other's head off the ground. The boy smirked right in his face and giggled.

"You look so cute like that, Taikei. Maybe I do like dick or maybe I just like seeing people suffer. Aww, you crying? Don't cry, you're a man, aren't you? A man that probably takes it up the ass, right? Or maybe you give it out til you're all spent, huh? SAY THAT DISGUSTING SHIT TO ME AGAIN or I'll make sure if you ever want to have babies you won't have any, are we clear?" Shiro nodded, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo smiled and gave the teen a kiss on the lips. He let go of Shiro's hair and the shota watched as the other's head dropped. The little teacher turned to face his other students, who were looking on in shock 'cept Orihime whose quite used to Ichigo's unusual behavior. Renji went right over to the fallen male to help him up and use him as a standing support because of his testicle problem.

"Damn, I think..ugh, shit...fuck, I think one of my balls just popped. Fucking hell, the teach got one hell of a kick," the albino whined softly so the boy couldn't hear him. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at Ichigo who was back with Orihime, talking about the past. They exchange looks and shuddered. Man, they were going to die.

"What's going to be on your will, Nnoitra?"

"I don't know man. What about you?"

"Probably something valuable. It was good knowing you...brother."

Sniffles. "You, too...brother."

They hugged and continued on.

After the balls incident, they finally made it to Ichigo's house and by that time, Shiro could walk normally with only a slight limp. Ichigo stepped onto his porch and glanced back at his students. "Now, I'll only say this once, so listen up! Behind this door is something so horrendous and terrifying that you'll want to leave immediately since you've no idea of what's about to go down, my dear students. I know I may seem mean and a bit of a hard ass but its because I want you to be strong. Isn't that right, Orihime?" The girl cried silently as she nodded.

Ichigo nodded with her. "Right on, sister, right on." He turned to the rest. "If you want to leave, which you can't by the way, speak now."

The others opened their mouths but didn't say anything as the door had swung opened and a black blur had came right at Ichigo! But it seemed Ichigo was prepared and gave whatever it was a roundhouse kick. It went over the railing and into the small garden with a groan. The group looked over to see what the thing was and Orihime laughed. "Hello, Mister Kurosaki." Mister Kurosaki jumped up suddenly when he heard that voice and yelled, "Orihime! My loving daughter, its been too long!" He tried to hug the girl but was stopped by Ichigo's fist to his face which sent him flying into the house.

Ichigo snorted in annoyance. "Damn Goat Face! She's not your daughter and stop trying to attack me all the time, motherfucker!" The man got up, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks as he suddenly appeared by a poster. The poster had a woman on it and by the way Ichigo's father was crying about 'their' son being mean to daddy, it seemed as though that woman was Ichigo's mother who seem to have passed away. Renji, Shiro, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra all sweat dropped at the display.

'This is insane,' they thought.

Orihime giggled and the boys turned their attention to her. She smiled at them.

"Don't mind them. They're always like this. I would know because I use to babysit Ichigo. Mister Kurosaki would always 'attack' Ichigo to help build up strength in him."

'No way! He's a fucking lunatic!', they thought again.

Suddenly, a set of footsteps caught everyone's attention. Two girls came downstairs and they both shouted.

"Big brother!"

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo gave his father one last kick before turning towards his sister, all smiles as he spread his arms out wide. They came rushing at him and jumped into his waiting arms. He laughed and they all went crashing to the floor.

"Karin, Yuzu, how are you guys? I hope your day was okay and that you guys got home safe. Right?" The girls looked up at their brother, both smiling. They were twins albeit they didn't look like twins. One of them seem to resemble their dad while the other looked more like their mother on the poster with her warm , gray eyes. Karin, the black-haired one, huffed and pouted at her nii-chan."Baka Ichi-nii! We should be worried about you since its almost nighttime and its not safe out there." Yuzu, the other twin, pouted at her brother, too, silently agreeing with her twin sister. Ichigo laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I had a little trouble with one of my students." He said that while stealing glances at Shiro who hid behind Renji. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"Good. Yuzu has yet to make dinner so go wash up."

"I can't make it to dinner. I have to tutor my students." Ichigo motioned for his group to come inside. And they did. Yuzu's eyes lit up when she saw Shiro and ran towards him. She looked at him and was in awe at how pale and beautiful he looked.

"So pretty~. Hey, mister?" Shiro looked down at the little Kurosaki twin and smiled.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I like your skin. It has a pretty color and your hair matches it. White is my favorite color." Shiro grinned at the little girl and thanked her for the compliment. Pretty soon after the chaos had died down, Ichigo got his students up to his room. The group noticed that their young teacher's room isn't like most kids his age. It was more...mature and simple. It seemed to fit a boy of his standards. Ichigo went over to a desk in his room while the students piled in. They all got settled and Ichigo began his tutoring. For the past several minutes, they studied and worked, mostly yelling was involved at Nnoitra and Grimmjow. As time went on, Yuzu occasionally brought snacks up to them so they could eat, considering that they might have to stay over since it was way too dangerous to go home at night. Especially since a newfound gang was discovered and murders have been increasing with five people a day.

Ichigo had arranged everything. The boys would sleep in the guest room while Orihime slept with the twins. Karin seem the least bit excited since she's not much a girly kind of girl, she's more of a tomboy and prefers herself that way. "Okay! Let's stop here for today, we can resume next Friday. Remember, we're on the topic of poetry and I'll be going over it again on Monday because there will be a test on this. I'm just not gonna tell you when, so be prepared! Now get out of my room." Ichigo dismissed the others and they left to go to their rooms. Grimmjow went downstairs to get away from the others, especially Shiro's rude ass. When the teen reached the bottom of the staircase, something caught his eye. It was a picture. A picture of a younger looking Ichigo with a big smile on his face standing next to some red-haired chick. The girl was pretty, Grimmjow couldn't deny that, but she seemed off. Like there was something about her that spelled psycho.

"I wonder who she is?"

"Grimmjow, what the fuck are you doing?"

The blue-haired teen jumped into mid-air as the all too familiar voice had him startled. He turned around to come face to face with Ichigo who was scowling.

'Holy shit. He seems pissed!'

"I'm waiting."

'Well, I know I can't come up with any good excuse.' "I was just looking at this photo of you and this girl."

'I'm gonna die!'

"So, you were snooping around?"

'This is it. I am going to die, I am definitely going to die now. Goodbye, mom, Nel, the chicks I never got to bang out there. This is where my life ends.'

_Meanwhile..._

_"Yes, I know. Whatever, yeah. OK, just shut up!" A young woman with fiery, red hair and burgundy, dull eyes hung up her phone as she disconnected the call. She was outside an airport, her luggage standing beside her as she took out a cigarette, lighting it up. She inhaled and looked up at the night sky, exhaling the smoke into the clear air. She smiled._

_"Ichigo, my dear boy. Its been a while."_

_..._

_Leave a review cause I don't care anymore. I've been up all night and have not had just a wink of sleep. AND STUPID FUCKING AUTOCORRECT!_


	4. Scarlet and Crazy Berry?

**Oh sweet Jesus. I have been neglecting this story for so long and I am very sorry for that. It is my fault that I have not exactly been dividing my time up to do school work and my stories but a lot is going on between school, life, and trying to get a job. I'm fifteen going on sixteen so jobs can fall in line. But there are some good things going on, I've been reunited with my best friend and I have a college workshop interview this Saturday and I'm excited about that! So let me stop my blabbering lady mouth and get started. On with the story!**

**...**

_"So you were snooping?"_

_"Uh...well, I...ummm" This is it! I'm going to die!_

**...**

When Ichigo saw the picture Grimmjow was looking at, he felt a small tug pull at his heart. The lady in the picture was his 'mom'. Not his real mom but his college mom. Her name was Scarlet Moriyasu*, the only child and heir to the Moriyasu family. Ichigo frowned and scoffed. He turned away from his somewhat terrified pupil. "Whatever," he muttered. He glanced back, sneering. "And stop looking as if you're about to piss your pants, ya fucking pansy! Damn!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Grimmjow ran past his teacher, clearly forgetting why he was down there in the first place. Ichigo stared after the other and gave the photo one last glimpse before going back upstairs to his room. 'I wonder what she's doing now,' he thought.

**...**

Scarlet hated the man that was giving her lewd looks. At first, she thought it was her hair the man was looking at, since it was red and one side was cut off like he was clearly stating his disapproval for it, but when she turned her back on him, she could feel his gaze trailing up and down her body. It stopped at her ass. 'Perverted bastard!,' she thought. The redhead was currently trying to get a hotel room and came upon the Keio Plaza Hotel*. It seemed like a nice place and she had heard of it before, considering that her own mother had won the Miss Nippon contest * that was hosted there before.

Nevertheless, the redhead was getting ready to punch the male in his sleazebaggish face! God , guys are such pigs! They see a beautiful girl and instantaneously, they act like dogs! Disgusting.

"Excuse me, Miss Moriyasu?"

Scarlet turned toward the man, or receptionist, with a heated glare. The man was sexy, she couldn't deny him that. He had black, wavy hair and dark eyes and on his name tag, his name was Ginjou Kuugo*. She saw him _lick_ his lips and sneered.

"Yes?"

"It seems as though we don't have any Queen-size beds as those that we had have been...uhh, well, filled. Should I request a King-sized bed?"

"Tch. Whatever, sure. Just get me a room."

To Kuugo, her sneer seemed to intensify her beauty. He was stumped. It even made him stumble over his next words. "A-alright, miss," he said and handed her a silver , "Here you go. Room 105 on the second floor."

Thanks." She snatched the key and left to go to her room. Pretty sure, the redhead was flopping on the nicely made, red velvety sheets on her bed. She sighed a truly exhausted sigh. It had been a long day and she just wanted to rest. She quickly undressed, ready to sleep comfortably in her birthday suit. And right before sleep began to pull her into its blissful, refreshing darkness, a young boy with bright fiery hair and rich, intelligent brown eyes flashed before her closed lids. She felt her lips spread into a smile.

"Ichigo, my lovely son."

**...**

It was morning. All was good and quiet. Birds were singing, the sun was just shyly peeking its head over the horizon, and all was calm.

Until...

"WAAAAAKEEE UUUP, MY YOUTHFUL CHILDREN! The sweet aroma that is smoking up-"

_Click_

The door beside the rambunctious older male opened and a swirling dark aura came pouring out of it. A piercing, red eye could be seen peeking through the opening. Isshin paled as he knew that that deadly aura as well as the red eye belonged to none other than his son, Ichigo.

"G-g-g-g-g-good m-m-morning, my son," he stammered.

"Goat face," the shota hissed angrily. "Do you have any fucking clue what time it is? Do you have a fucking clue as to how early it is for you to be yelling like a motherfucking idiot?! Who the FUCK do you think you are to be shouting like this every motherfucking day, Shitface?!"

By this time, Ichigo had slammed the door all the way to reveal himself in a long T-shirt with boxers underneath. To say he looked like a sexy cute uke would be too much a true understatement. Nevertheless, he continued his verbal assault on his poor father.

"Goddamnit! Here you are, five in the goddamn morning, screaming like you're Brittany fucking Matthews from the Most Popular Girls in School having a screaming match with DeAndra the New Girl from when they first met before Mackenzie and Trisha stepped in!"

"The Most Popular Girls in-"

"I had some free time!"

"Eeeeek!"

_Creeeeeeeaaaaaaaak~_

"Waaah~, nii-chan? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?," asked Karin as she stepped out of her room."

"Karin-chan!," Ichigo switched gears and cooed at his young sister. He kicked his cowering father and said in an accusing but sickly sweet voice, "Goat Face, see what you made me do. You made me wake up Karin and probably the whole fucking house too."

Isshin paled once more before scrambling to get away from his terrifying son. Ichigo sighed and looked over to his younger sibling who was busy rubbing sleep from her tired eyes and looking so adorable. The shota smiled. "Come here, Karin."

Karin went over to her big brother and Ichigo put his arn around her tiny shoulders. "I'm sorry I woke you and I'm surprised I haven't seen anyone coming out of their rooms to yell at me like old people.*"

"Yeah, you were being really loud like a screaming banshee."

"So, you saying I'm a banshee?," the young teen asked from his emo corner.

Karin sweatdropped.

**...**

Off in another room, however, the boys were sleeping soundly. Fuck that, they were snoring like bears and pigs having sex in their sleep! Renji was sleeping on the floor, a snot bubble blowing from his nose. Shiro was just a few feet away from him, mumbling in his slumber. "Aaah~, yes, Zangetsu. I'll take care of...zabba-mama," the white-haired male muttered. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were in a bed together, not doing much but shifting. Nnoi's leg was across Grimm's waist and the blue-haired teen's arm was on his friend's bare chest. To say the least, they were an array of limbs. However, their slumber was interrupted when their sensei suddenly slammed open their door to wake them up.

"Get the fuck up, you lazy fuckers!," he yelled.

They all screamed and hell broke loose. Grimmjow kicked Nnoitra out of the bed which caused the other to fall on Shiro who was closest to the bed frame and Renji managed to bump his head on the wall. They all released pained groans.

Ichigo glared at them in annoyance and snorted. He left them to their own devices. The boys looked at each other and sighed. "Man, is it me or is the teach scarier in the morning than at school?," asked Shiro.

"It ain't you," agreed Renji.

Nnoitra was in a sleepy daze as he laid on his back. He could see his supposed best friend shaking under the sheets in fear. Grimmjow poked his head from underneath the warm covers. "Dudes, I thought he was going to cheapshot us!," he whisper-yelled.

"Yea. And you would know all about that, you dick," snapped Nnoitra,"And I don't know why you trying to hide away in them sheets 'cause that is not going to protect you when that kid comes a-knocking for your nuts."

"Amen to that, brother," Shiro said, remembering when his own nuts had hurted when the young boy had kicked him. He shuddered.

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice spoke out to them menacingly, "You wanna run that by me again?" The boys screamed for the second time that morning and immediately dived under their covers and tried to hide themselves from their number one nightmarish, fearsome, terrifying teacher who was out for ballsacks. However, when they heard a girly giggle, they peeked their heads out from under to Karin Kurosaki fucking laughing at them! Why that little-!

"Oh man! You should've seen yourselves! It was hilarious! Oh geez. And who dives under the sheets? Oh wait. Little kids!" She walked away giggling, leaving the boys to calm their frazzled nerves. Grimmjow was the first to jump out the bed. "Yeah. I am getting out of this room before I have a heart attack," he said.

The others followed him.

**...**

Ichigo was already downstairs when Orihime came down in her pajamas, yawning. The orangette smiled softly at her. "Ohayo, Orihime-chan," he greeted. Orihime looked over at her teacher and beamed at him. "Oh, hello, Ichigo! How was your night?"

"Peaceful 'til this morning. Thanks to a certain someone." The shota looked over to the side to glare at his father who was crying in front of his dead mother's poster. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his ex-babysitter. "How was your night, princess?"

She blushed. "It was alright, I guess."

Just then as the boys were coming down and Yuzu and Karin were bringing plates to the table, the phone had rang. Ichigo went to go answer it while the others got settled at the table.

"Moshi, moshi," he answered.

"Hello, my son!"

Smash! Crack!

**...**

** I hope you enjoyed. Please review darlings. And the stars:**

**Scarlet is my OC.**

**The Keio Plaza hotel is a real hotel located in Japan. Its really nice. I might go there. And the Miss Nippon contest was something I made up but its real and the hotel used to be the host of it. **

**Ginjou Kuugo,I don't know if I spelled his name right.**

**And the old people reference. My dad used to say that to me when I was little because I was a ball of energy and noisy and he's my old man soo yeah.**

**Until next time, lovelies.**


	5. Announcement!

**Heyyyy, readers! This is not an update. I am so sorry. I have been neglecting this story and many others for so long. I understand if you are angry with me but, truth be told, I am lazy and a slow writer but I am going to get back on this! And I will finish this story and my others ones, starting with Lonely Birthday. That needs to be completed.**

**Until next time, my readers!*^▁^* **


	6. Scared Berry

**Another long wait, my dear readers. I'm quite sorry. Forgive my lateness. I have to write these things faster. And, I know I promised someone some mild yaoi and that I said I would update this yesterday. Well, I am so sorry that I didn't keep my promise. Forgive me. Now, I bestow ****upon you, my dears, another chapter of Teacher Berry**!** Enjoy!**

**...**

Scarlet glared at her phone. She sighed. The redhead knew her little boy would do something...overly dramatic, like smashing his own home phone. However, she really wanted to talk to him but it seems that he really didn't want to talk to her. She smiled softly. "At least I got to hear his darling little voice," she said. She then started to wonder. Where does her little Berry boy live? Possibly, a live visit may be better than a simple phone call. With that in mind, Scarlet happily reached over her bed to grab her bag and pulled out her laptop, which she used to begin searching.

**...**

_**Smash! Crash!**_

Isshin acted fast. "Children, I need you to go upstairs," he said calmly. Yuzu looked up at her father with big, worried eyes. "But, dad, what about Ichi-nii?," she asked in a small concerned tone. Isshin gave his daughter a reassuring smile and told her he would check on him. The girl nodded and went upstairs. She was followed by everyone else.

Isshin went to where Ichigo was to see if he was alright. What he found broke his heart. There, trembling and mumbling to himself, was the orange-haired boy. He sat far away in a corner, sniffling. He must have been crying. Isshin glanced around the room and took in his broken home phone. He sighed.

"H-how? H-how did she know? She can't be here. She simply can't!," the boy muttered. Isshin calmly approached his son and placed his hand gently on the boy's small, shaking shoulders. Ichigo flinched and looked up with tearful, brown eyes into the face of his sympathetic father.

"Goat face?," he managed to get out. The black-haired man picked up his son. "Shh. Its alright, my son. Come on, there's nothing to worry about," he said, trying to calm the poor boy down. "Everything will be fine, my boy."

**...**

After everything calmed down in the Kurosaki household, everyone came back down to eat their breakfast and it was time for the students to head home. Isshin decided to drive the teens because, even in the mornings, it was dangerous for a group of highschool teenagers to be by themselves. Ichigo wanted to tag along but his father demanded, for once, that the chibi teacher rest. Though reluctant, Ichigo complied to his dad's demands and trudged up the stairs with a defeated sigh. His little twin sisters were both on either side of him, worried. They've never seen their big brother so melancholy. It irked them to the very core of their small beings.

They wanted to question him but decided against it since he probably won't answer them.

Ichigo went into his room and closed the door, a heavycloud looming over his head. He flopped on his bed and stared at his ceiling. The small boy sighed. 'Of all the fucking things to have happen to me, _she _calls,' he thought. Ichigo wanted to get angry but it seemed to him that he simply didn't have strength to do so. The young teen felt so weak, so vulnerable. And over one phone fall from that woman. The boy wanted to be comforted, but who was gonna comfort him now? His real mom was his only comforter, and when he left for college, his mom tragically got into a car accident. Since then, Scarlet became his 'mom'. But then...

Tears began to fall from Ichigo's eyes as images of Scarlet's horrible betrayal flashed before him.

_**Knock, knock!**_

Ichigo bolted upright and wiped away his tears. "Y-Yes! Come in!," he said. His door creaked open to reveal his pale student, Shirosaki. The older teen smiled at him. "Hey, teach," he said. Ichigo pouted childishly.

"What do you want, Shiro-baka?" Shiro laughed and sat next to his chibi teacher on the boy's bed. "I want to know what's up with ya, teach. I had saw what had happened downstairs. I've never seen ya act like that, Ichi."

Ichigo's brown eyes widened. Shirosaki had saw him? The pale teen had seen everything. Tears began well up in his eyes again but he willed them not to fall. The chibi teacher turned away from his student, ashamed. "Its nothing to worry about. Just mere theatrics," the boy lied.

"Well, that was some pretty damn good acting, Ichi. But I don't believe you either. I don't like this side of you. You're always scary and put fear into the souls of...well, everyone." Despite himself, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that. Shiro smiled to himself, happy that he managed to make the boy laugh. It was...cute. "Hey, Ichi?," he said. Ichigo turned to him and pale lips connected with his own pink ones. The young teen blushed and pushed the older male away.

"What the fuck, ya pale, pasty ass bastard!?," he exclaimed.

There's my Ichi-sensei!"

"Ya got three seconds, Shirosaki."

"Three seconds for wha-AAAAAAAAAHHH, MY DIIICK!"

"No babies for Shirosaki. No babies."

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Teacher Berry. I promise I'll have the next chapter by next month if possible. I will not give up, my lovely readers. Have a nice day.**

**Until next time!**


	7. College Berry Pt 1

**Ok, so I'm gonna update every Saturday from now on unless I have writer's block and that's a pain in the ass. But I am going to commit to this promise! If not, then I will be brain dead. I've been writing this story way ahead and already have ch. 7 out. Now, I'm working on eight! So, please enjoy this chapter of Teacher Berry!**

**I do not own bleach or its characters.**

**...**

**_Five years ago..._**

Masaki Kurosaki was a kind and loving mother of three with a gracious husband. She was a very fortunate woman to have such a happy life with her husband and children, however, today isn't about her. Its about her son, Ichigo who got accepted into the most prestigious university in all of Japan, Seireitei U. It was a very expensive college located far off on an island with villages that were empty dorms for the students. Being the worried mother that she was, Masaki was hesitant about wanting her son to attend such a school since it was far away and her little boy was only eight! However, the young boy was very smart for his age. His brain was more advanced than any child prodigy has ever heard of. No one has ever heard of a child prodigy as young as Ichigo complete highschool in a minimum of two years!

Masaki's husband, Isshin, was extremely excited about the fact that his darling son had gotten a scholarship to go to Seireitei University, seeing as his brother, Kaien Shiba, works there and is the assistant principal. However, Ichigo was a little apprehensive about it. He had a feeling that unspeakable things may happen. But his mother reassured him that nothing of the sort would happen.

But that did nothing to stop the feeling.

**...**

Ichigo stood in front of the doors that lead into the busy airport, a heavy scowl apparent on his boyish face. His mother stood beside him, smiling, as she ran her fingers through his fiery, orange tresses, knowing that that always made him calm. The boy sighed. "Do I seriously have to go, Mom?," he asked her, still scowling. Masaki chuckled.

"Yes, this is a wonderful chance for you, my little protector. I'm so happy that my little boy is going off to college. Although, I wish it wasn't so far away. You are still young," she said.

"Which is why I was asking do I seriously need to go. I know its a good school but there's something about me leaving that...," he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. He knew he shouldn't be complaining about an opportunity like this but that feeling in the back of his mind was becoming persistent. He sighed.

Masaki smiled at her little boy. "How about I make a small deal with you?," she said.

Ichigo raised one eyebrow. "Depends. What's the deal, mother?"

"When one month has passed and you still want to leave the school, your father and I will try to find a different college for you. And that wouldn't be too hard, seeing as all the colleges, academies, and universities want a smart, young man like you to attend their school," she giggled. Ichigo pondered on that and nodded in agreement to it. He smiled brightly at her.

"Good. Now, you know what to do here right?"

"Find Uncle Kaien and board the plane to head off to the university," said Ichigo.

"That's my little trooper. Make us proud, Ichigo."

The boy nodded and entered the airport to go find his uncle.

**...**

It wasn't that hard for the Berry genius to find his uncle. Why? Because, strangely enough, the man looked like the older version of him with black hair and green eyes and he had a sign that said, 'Uncle Kaien', in bold, sloppy handwriting. Ichigo facepalmed so hard. That was definitely his father's brother. He went up to the man and slapped the sign down.

"Really,Uncle Kaien? A sign? That's so stupid," he groaned. Kaien only grinned sheepishly. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you found me and not someone who looked like me," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"The only person who looks exactly like you is your twin brother, Uncle A."

Kaien pouted at his nephew and stuck out his tongue like a child. Ichigo giggled. "Come on, Uncle. We have to get going," he said, grabbing his uncle by the sleeve of his jacket. Kaien smiled at his nephew's energy but he didn't know it was because Ichigo was anxious to get the first month over with and be home with his family once again.

**...**

_**~ A few hours**_

They arrived at the island. Ichigo was amazed when he stepped off the plane to see nothing but a huge fort surrounding it. Kaien was behind Ichigo, smiling at his reaction. The boy had never seen a fort of that size. It almost reached the sky.

"Wow," Ichigo said breathlessly, "That's something, alright."

He stepped off the plane, along with many others who kept throwing questioning glances his way. He returned them with a scowl and most would look away but others would just keep staring. "So, how we get in?," he asked.

"The person who controls the gate let's us in. You have to state who you are and why you're here but the staff here don't since we work here. I'll have to vouch for your being here since I'm sure the gatekeeper hasn't been notified," explained Kaien. Ichigo scoffed. "That's some bull. What about students?"

"They have to state who they are and their being here."

"You know I'm thinking why?"

"Yes, I do. But it will have to wait til we're inside. You will see why."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and waited til they reached the gate. He jumped when a scary, booming voice came out over the speakers.

"HEYYYY! THERES MY BUD, MR. SHIBA! HOW ARE YOU AND WHO'S THE KID!?"

Kaien laughed. "Hey there, Kenpachi.I'm fine and I believe you just scared my nephew, Ichigo."

"IS THAT THE CHILD PRODIGY?!," he asked.

"Yes."

"IS HE GONNA BE IN MY GYM?"

"Most likely."

"ALRIGHT! YOU CAN PASS THROUGH!"

The gates began to open and Ichigo made a mental note to call his mother that the bet may be called off.

**...**

**That's it for part one! Part two will be up next Saturday. Also, do you guys like the picture I found of chibi Ichigo? I was just looking at chibi pictures of the berry and I found that. **

**Until next time! Ichigo is going to meet Scarlet and you will find out their history.**


	8. College Berry Pt 2

**Hello, readers! Welcome back to Teacher Berry! Sorry for the long wait. You guys must hate me now. Well, without further ado, I give you the second part of College Berry! **

**...**

Ichigo gasped when those gates opened and saw what was behind them. It was feudal Japan and it was gargantuan! "Wow," the young boy breathed. Kaien smiled cheekily. "Yes, this is where the students will live. The outside may look like years ago but the inside are much more modernized to today. We provide transportation since the University is far from the dorms," explained the uncle. Ichigo's eyes sparkled. "So these are just the dorms!?"

Kaien chuckled. "Yes, they are."

Ichigo stared in a absolute awe. "So, you are telling me that, in a way, students get to experience what it was like before technology?"

His uncle nodded with a smile.

"Yes, in a way."

"Coool."

The orange-haired boy turned to face his uncle and grabbed his hand. "Well then, let's go! I wanna learn more about this place!" Kaien chuckled at his nephew's excited behavior and let himself be dragged onto school grounds.

_Moments later..._

It was close to evening and Ichigo was being escorted to his dorm room by his guide and roommate, Syazelapporo Granz, a young man with pink hair and golden eyes. "Its amazing that a little boy genius like you had received a scholarship to go here, Ichigo," said the pinkette, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're really advanced for someone so young." Ichigo giggled. "Yea. My dad says the reason I'm so smart is because I get it from him. But I refuse to believe it because he's so freaking goofy, that Goat Face."

Syazel chuckled.

They came to their dorm and the pink-haired student fished out the keys from his pocket. He opened the door and he chuckled again when he saw the amazed look on the boy's face. He watched as Ichigo stepped inside and ran around, checking it out, laughing. "Uncle Kaien was right! These dorms are awesome!," the young boy laughed.

Syazel smiled fondly at the boy and went inside, closing the door after him.

**...**

_Three months later..._

Its been three months now since Ichigo came to the Seireitei University. And by this time, he's already made a routine for himself. Every morning he would wake up in his dorm and wake up his roommate. Over the past months, the boy has grown to learn that the pinkette was a meticulous young man, a mere perfectionist if you will. The shota would groggily knock on Syazel's door with a signature knock made by the pinkette himself. He would knock three times followed by two more.

"Sya-sya, wake up or I'll tell Professeur Kurotsutchi to blow up your perfect school attendance." It was always like this. The young boy knew his little lie would work since the Granz boy was a perfectionist which meant perfect grades, perfect room, and perfect attendance. Ichigo continued on, a little smirk tugging at his lips as he heard curses and other such things coming from his roommate's room. The berry head went back into his room to pull out his clothes for the day, which consisted of black shorts and a pristine white lab coat with a gray undershirt.

Just as Ichigo was going to grab his towel and other toiletry necessities, he heard Syazel call out to him,"Ichi-chan! I drew your bath. Hurry up!"

The young boy smiled to himself. "Thanks, Sya-san! I'm coming!"

Ichigo was happy but he felt a little homesick. Its been three months since he last saw his mother. It was almost July. He often wondered when he could leave the school to go see his family. He hadn't felt that terrible feeling in a while. The young boy still knew something was going to happen, but the feeling wasn't anywhere near his senses or nerves. It was almost as if it was being silenced. But, still being the kid that he is, he paid no mind to it.

**He should've been worried.**

**...**

"Come on, Syazel! If we hurry, Kensei may stop to let us get our breakfast!"

"Wait, Ichigo! We need to make perfect timing!"

"But being early is perfect timing! 'Early bird gets the worm, right?'"

"Uh...Right."

Both students rushed toward the bus stop at the end of District 64 in the North Rukongai, only a few students were there before them, waiting. Among the few students were Rukia Kuchiki, her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, another young advanced student like Ichigo but he was almost fourteen. Rukia glanced over to the two others and smiled when she saw Ichigo running, all smiles. She waved.

"Hey, Ichigo!," she greeted.

"Hi, Ruki-Ruki! And Bya-chan," the boy greeted them when he reached them.

"Kurosaki," said the oldest Kuchiki stoically. Ichigo pouted. 'Geez. Antisocial much?,' he thought. The bus finally arrived and the students were greeted by their favorite driver, Kensei.

"What's up, you intellectual brats?! Hurry up and get on. I've missed breakfast and we still got some time left!"

Syazel, Ichigo, and Rukia cheered as they clambered on and sat in their seats. Ichigo sat with Rukia and the pinkette sat with the stoic. Toshiro sat behind Ichigo and Rukia and pulled out his book and started reading. They all, except Toshiro and Byakuya, started chanting Kensei's name. The white-haired bus driver laughed. "Ah, stop it, brats," he said.

Ichigo giggled and looked at Rukia. "Hey, Ruki?"

"Yeah, Ichi-berry?," she replied.

"Do you know what's going on for today?"

"Well, not that I know of. Its always something different with this University. It never stops to amaze me," she smiled. The young boy smiled back at her and had the urge to lay his head on her arm, like how he always did with his mother. And so he did and Rukia didn't mind since she knew that the young genius was craving the motherly touch of a mother. And just for that moment, she gave it to him. That is, until the bus stopped at IHOP.

"Who's paying for my breakfast?," asked Kensei.

**...**

After everyone had eaten breakfast and made it to the Seireitei, they went their separate ways. Ichigo waved goodbye to Rukia and the others to join Syazel to get to his class.

_**First Block: Chemistry and Physics**_

Syazel and Ichigo shuddered. "Prof. Kurostuchi," they thought simultaneously. They looked at each other and nodded before going in. "Morning, Professor, " they greeted. A man with blue hair and brown skin with topaz eyes grinned deviously at the two. The two students, although they had avoided all contact with the man, shared similar looks of pure horror mixed with sadness. Sadness because they felt it only for themselves.

"How'd we even survive three months with him already?," whispered Ichigo. Syazel said nothing and continued on to their designated seats. Ichigo sat next to his roommate, making sure not to make eye contact with the Professor. 'Boy,' he thought,' This is going to be a long day.'

**...**

It was nearing time to go home and Ichigo was changing back into his clothes after a brutal exercise in PE. Ever since Ichigo met Kenpachi, the older man had been somewhat helpful to him, giving him late lessons in how to defend himself. Syazel would always stay to watch over him. Syazel was also Ichigo's guardian and the pinkette would never admit this but he didn't trust Coach Zaraki. Ichigo was still young and so small.

Besides, the gym teacher was so freaking scary. Anyway, the boy was just about to leave when Kaien walked in.

"Hey, my darling nephew!"

Ichigo pouted and crossed his small arms. "Hello, Uncle. What are you doing here?"

Kaien smiled and crouched down to the berry's level. "Guess what I did," he sang.

"Did you get fired?" The older Kurosaki frowned. "Harsh," he said. The boy smiled and said sweetly,"I'm sorry. Is it permanent leave?"

"Still harsh."

Ichigo threw his arms in the air dramatically. "I give up! What is it?"

Kaien smiled widely. "I got us temporary leave for your birthday, Ichi! We can go see our family and we are only gonna be gone for a week!"

And at that moment, that feeling came rushing to get to Ichigo's senses but it was put down. Today was not the day.

**...**

**Sorry for the wait! Things have been so hectic over here. From now on, I'm gonna update every month on the 15th. And be expecting multiple updates on Ichi's birthday!**

**Later, readers! Review, review, review! **


	9. College Berry Pt 3

**Another update! I updated again because while I wasn't updating on here, I was still writing. So, enjoy.**

**...**

_**July 17th**_

It was July 17th, it was time to leave. The happy, now nine years old boy was chasing his little sisters around, laughing. Ichigo had arrived six days prior to this. On the boy's birthday, the Kurosaki family celebrated until night rolled around. But sadly, all things must come to an end. As the little genius was chasing his sisters, he was scooped up by his father and taken into the kitchen. Ichigo giggled. "Goat Face!," he squealed. His father laughed and put him down. "Gotcha, my boy!"

Isshin grinned broadly and it was soon replaced by him bawling his eyes out. "I still can't believe my boy's in college! Its only a matter of time before he's all grown up and moving out! Oh hoho! Masaki, why do our children grow up so fast?!"

Ichigo's mother, who was sitting at table enjoying her coffee, smiled and chuckled at her husband's antics. "Now, Isshin, Ichigo is only nine years old. We still have plenty of time, hon," she said. Ichigo went over to his mother. "So, who's going to pick us up, mommy?," he asked.

"Your uncle Kaien. He should be here by now. Hmmmm...Oh! I can't forget."

Masaki stood from her seat and rushed to her and Isshin's room. She returned back with something behind her back. She told her son to come over to her and she crouched down to his level. "Ichigo, my little trooper, since I'm not always there for you at the Seireitei, I bought you a gift so that you may never forget your mother. Here," she brought from behind her a stuffed lion and gave it to her little trooper. The boy gasped and laughed. He held it close to his chest and hugged it tight. "Thanks, mommy," he said and stood on his toes to place a delicate kiss on his mother's cheek. Masaki giggled.

Isshin stood on the sidelines, leaning up against the wall of the kitchen, as he enjoyed this moment with his wife and son.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

A car horn sounded from outside and everyone looked up. Isshin rushed to the door and opened it. He laughed when he saw who was behind it. "Kaien, my brother!," he bellowed with a giant smile on his face. Kaien chuckled. "Hiya, big bro! How's it going?"

Isshin laughed.

Masaki came in then to say hello to her brother-in-law along with the twins who wanted to play with their uncle. Ichigo was the last as he was just reminiscing about today. The boy was so happy. So happy that he shocked Kaien by hugging him and telling him that he loved him. He wasn't even sad that he was leaving to go back to the school. All he need was his stuffed lion and everything would be okay.

But...

**...**

**Later that day...**

That bad feeling had sprouted up again. Ichigo was in the car with both his mother and uncle. They were chatting and the little boy was in the backseat, buckled in. Ichigo knew something wasn't right. It was raining today and Ichigo had always hated the rain. It lead to bad things and was always so gloomy. To him, it set the perfect scene of death. They stopped at a red light and the feeling was screaming at him now. It was telling him to turn around and to go back.

But...as Ichigo got up to tell them, conjuring up a little lie, the light had turned green and they were moving. Out of nowhere, as if speeding out of the gates of Hell, a delivery truck came and crashed into them.

The very last thing Ichigo saw was his mother covering him with her own body.

**...**

**_Four months later..._**

When Ichigo woke up from the coma he was put in due to that tragic car accident, he wasn't the same as he once was. The boy no longer smiled nor laughed. Even when he went to visit his mother and uncle's graves, he didn't cry. When he returned back to school the University, he didn't socialize as much as he used to. He developed bad manners and joined the wrong crowds, letting them teach him how to cuss and how to fight dirty. For someone his age, they were astounded as the boy was a quick learner. Although, he still attended his late lessons with Kenpachi.

Syazel often worried about the boy. Ichigo had firmly requested that he no longer look after him and stated that he could take care of himself. They were still close friends and the pinkette was the only one who ever heard or saw the little boy be his old self, even if it was just for a moment. The perfectionist knew that deep down Ichigo was just suffering and hurting with the loss of his mother and a mother's touch.

**...**

As the days turned into weeks and weeks to months, Ichigo was alone, walking the long halls and corridors of the Seireitei, one day. He heard strange noises coming from his first block class. He wouldn't have cared if the sounds weren't so distressing. He snuck up to the door to investigate and his brown eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

A young, redheaded 2nd year, female student was being molested by his Prof. Kurotsutchi. The young boy was disgusted. He snuck in quietly, careful to not be caught or seen. He used his stature to scoot along the ground behind his teacher's desk. He dug around the drawers and found some chemicals. He quickly made some acid and grabbed a broomstick.

Kurotsuchi was so focused on the girl's half naked body that he still hadn't noticed the boy sneaking up behind him, but the girl did. Her dull, burgundy eyes stared at the boy in disbelief.

A young boy coming to her rescue? How pathetic.

Ichigo smirked to himself as what he was about to do tickled him and he let out a small laugh. His teacher jumped and the boy act fast. He threw the acid in the scientist's face. The man screamed in agony and fell unto the floor, holding his face. Ichigo stared at the man with blank eyes before raising up the stick and beating the man with it.

"You disgusting motherfucker!," shouted the boy. "You should die, you fucking piece of shit! Pervert! Pedophile! Molester! Rapist! This is for being what you are!"

The girl watched, amazed, as the boy continuously beat her assaulter, even more so as the man was unconscious. The girl hugged the small boy from behind, halting the boy's movement. "You can stop now. He is out," came the girl's voice. It was raspy and soft yet had a soothing melody to it. Ichigo was attracted to it. Tears sprang to his eyes as it reminded him of his mother. He turned in the girl's embrace, dropping the stick, and hugged the girl back, sobbing into her chest. The girl held the boy tighter until people came swarming into the classroom.

**...**

Campus police had arrived and they arrested the science teacher. Ichigo and the girl, who was wrapped up in a blue blanket, sat on the steps outside and they watched the man get taken away. Ichigo's friends came running to him as soon as they had heard what had happened. Rukia was the first to reach him. She wrapped her arms around the boy and immediately started spitting questions out. Ichigo calmed Rukia down and answered her questions.

The redhead girl eyed the Kuchiki with suspicion but she did not say anything. She stood up to leave but was stopped by the boy genius holding her hand. She glanced at him. "Is there something you wanted, little boy?"

"Stay," said Ichigo. Everyone looked at Ichigo in shock. The girl only stared at him and then she smiled. It was the first smile she ever had in years. "Alright, little boy."

"Its Ichigo."

The girl giggled. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo. I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Moriyasu."

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed, readers. **

**Until next time! **


	10. Announcement

**God...Its been so long! Its fucking 2016 for crummy sake! What the hell was I doing? Oh that's right...well, let me update you guys on my situation.**

**1) I hit a fucking brick wall when it came down to Ichigo and Scarlet's downfall in their relationship. Like what's a good betrayal between a kid genius and a college student he now calls mom? I need ideas.**

**2) There was the classes. I'm seriously failing AP Lang. I needed to do this and that and blegh!**

**3) There was my other stories in which I have on many other websites that I had to focus on. so many people saying, "Hurry and update!" or "If you don't update, I'm gonna kill you."**

**4) then there was family problems. not gonna go in depth about that...(just know, I really hate my stepdad AND my mom is a total bitch)**

**5) school, school, and oh look more school.**

**but anyways, ill try to update as soon as possible and shit and blah, blah, blah. **

**P.S- not a kid anymore. I'm 17 now.**


	11. College Berry Pt 4

**Ugh! I fucking hate when I don't update for a long time. It throws me off and irritates me. But, in any case, I guess I have to apologize for being a crappy writer. So, I'm sorry for taking a hell of a long time to update. A lot of shit happened that I don't feel like explaining since its personal matters. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! WARNING: This contains child molestation, which I am totally against.**

**...**

_**Present Day**_

Our berry genius was on his way to class when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Shirosaki coming his way. The young boy flushed and turned to keep walking. He still remembered the small kiss they had shared, and even though he punched the older teen in his pale nether regions, he was really embarrassed to face the teen now. But, more so, he was surprised to find that he wasn't disgusted by the kiss or the fact that it was his second kiss taken by another guy. He always thought he would have shared his first kiss with a girl, a nice, sweet girl like Orihime or his long-time friend Rukia. But, sadly, that didn't happen. The young boy still remembered his first kiss, a kiss he wished was never taken by someone he so truly trusted.

_Kenpachi Zaraki._

**...**

_**Two Years Ago...**_

It was the year Ichigo was going to graduate and he was excited. Though it was a rough start in the beginning with his mother meeting her untimely demise, the young boy found a way to cope when he met Scarlet. The young college woman treated him like he was her world. So it was understandable that she would be upset.

"Awww!," she cried. "My little genius is graduating without me! I'm going to miss you terribly!"

Ichigo giggled. "We'll keep in touch, college mom." He hugged her tightly and Scarlet hugged him back. "You don't have to worry about missing me if we keep in touch."

"I know, sweetie. Its just I won't be able to see you as much when you're out there back at home. You were only here for two years and I have two years left. You smart, little devil! Curse your smartness!" Ichigo smiled up at the redhead. He really appreciated all that she did for him, even agreeing to be his college mom. When Scarlet heard about what happened to his late mother and uncle, she felt saddened and was glad to be his college mom. Though she knew she couldn't replace the young genius's mother, she tried her best at trying to be a mother for him. They became close during Ichigo's short time at the University and Scarlet had to admit, she didn't want to let the young boy go. She loved him too much to do. So, she had a plan.

She thought that maybe they needed to bond more. She wanted the boy to stay with her and, even as she smiled at him, a devilish thought came into mind as to how she can create that bondage.

**...**

As the days for the graduation ceremony grew nearer and nearer, Ichigo started to become worried. He hasn't seen Scarlet in a week or so after they chatted about the young pre-teen's graduation. He really wanted to skip the graduation ceremony so he could travel back to see his family. He missed his little twin sisters and his goofball of a father dearly. Plus there was the pile of letters that said so back in his dorm that he shared with the pink-haired, meticulous gentleman by the name of Szayel Aporro Granz. They were sent everyday and not a single letter was missed or not replied to by another letter or phone call yet. So he made plans to go back home before the graduation ceremony and have his degrees mailed to him. He already told his friends. All he needed was to tell Scarlet so she'll know. But where was she?

**...**

Scarlet squinted her eyes at the brute before her. She just caught him in a sinful act of watching child pornography. _How does he even find that?_ "How on earth did you ever get this job and never got caught once looking at something so distasteful?"

The man jumped, startled, and turn around his swivel chair, his cock protruding from his black shorts. "Oh, its only you. I thought you said you wouldn't bother me if I gave you permission to skip my class," said the man. The redhead smiled. "I know I said that, but I need a favor," she said.

"Any catch?"

"There is and he's just adorable."

The man grinned. "Keep talking."

**...**

The graduation was tomorrow and Ichigo still hasn't seen Scarlet around anywhere. He was really concerned about her and still hadn't told her about him leaving. He was leaving today and had already said his goodbyes to everyone. Everyone except his gym coach. The little boy genius was on his way to the gymnasium which was in District 11. It took two buses to get there. And it was times like these that the boy really wished he had a phone, so it would be less troublesome for him and a lot easier. So as the boy made his way to the gym, he had no idea of knowing someone was already anticipating him.

The gym was dimly lit on the inside when he arrived there, but he noticed that the door was unlocked. He paid it no mind though and continued on inside. "Coach," he called out, hoping of getting the man's attention, wherever he was. "Coach Zaraki!?"

"Quit yer yelling, kid. I'm behind ya."

Ichigo yelped in fright and turned around to see his burly coach, Kenpachi Zaraki. He pouted at the man. "Don't do that, Coach! You're a whole lot scarier like that than usual," he told him. The man chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo. But you kids need a good scare sometimes. It serves as a good life lesson," said the coach and Ichigo scoffed. "That's some bullshit."

"Hey, watch the language, kid. Didn't your parents teach you better than that?"

"Maybe but swears really emphasize what you're trying to say. Besides, coming from you, I bet your parents taught you all about curses," the boy teased. His coach laughed rambunctiously. "Alright, Kurosaki. You may not be wrong there but what are you here for? Another lesson?"

The boy genius chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, coach. I'm here to say goodbye to you. I'm heading back home today and was going around saying my farewells to everyone since I'm gonna miss 'em when I'm back home," the boy smiled at the man. Kenpachi frowned a little but Ichigo dismissed it as soon as the man smiled again. "Alright, Kurosaki. But can I request something?," said the coach.

The boy nodded.

The man grinned.

"Have a fight with me before you leave. For old times sake."

**...**

Running and rushing, Scarlet was heading to the gym. She had heard the news of Ichigo leaving today and found out that he was at the gymnasium. '_Have to hurry before it's too late!'_

**...**

Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of his coaches tongue on his neck. He didn't even know how it happened. One moment they were sparring and the next Kenpachi had him pinned to the floor, kissing him. The young boy struggled to get the older man off but his strength alone wasn't enough. His coach continued his assault on the boy. His hands wandering to where no hands should wander on a child. Hot tears were spilling from Ichigo's brown orbs as he continued to struggle. He whimpered and pleaded, even screamed for the man to stop but he continued on anyway. And he knew no one else was around to hear or help him because they were all rushing, trying to get ready for graduation. And no one would know that he was being molested by his coach.

That is, until...

"ICHIGO!"

Kenpachi looked up and so did Ichigo. One pair of eyes were in shock while the other were full of happiness of relief. Ichigo was glad to see Scarlet. Now this nightmare could end. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the redhead. _'Just when the fun was going to start. This bitch,' _he thought. He got off the boy and Ichigo scrambled to run by Scarlet's side. He hid behind her, his body shaking from fear and humiliation.

Scarlet looked at him and looked back at the coach. "You bastard...how could you put your hand on _**my **_child!"

The brute coach chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me! He's not even your real son, so why do you even care to act like the your the brat's dead mother?," he questioned. Scarlet's hands curled into fists.

"Because I love him like a mother and...mother's should protect their children."

"A task you failed. At first, I thought you were outta your mind for letting me do this and then the brat came! Ahaha! I was gonna have some fun with him but then you interrupted just like always, you bitch."

"You can shut your damn mouth."

"Scarlet," said Ichigo, "What's he talking about?"

Scarlet got on her knees before Ichigo. "Nothing. He's just crazy."

Kenpachi laughed. "Oh ho ho! So, I'm crazy now? You're the one who came to me-''

"I said, 'Shut up!'"

"-and wanted me to fuck your little son."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard. Scarlet planned this? Why? Why would she do such a thing? She loved him, didn't she? So, why would she let him get hurt? He looked up to her. "What? He's lying, isn't he? You wouldn't plan this?," he rambled and couldn't stop. But he already knew the answers. Kenpachi could be and is a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. His mind still was rambling because he didn't want to believe it and he could hear Scarlet's pleas to believe her, but his mind shattered and he shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!"

Two pair of eyes widened in shock. Ichigo's chest was heaving and he spoke again after a long silence. "How could you...I trusted you and you were planning to hurt me this whole time. So, I never really mattered to you, huh?"

"No, no, no, no! Ichigo, you do matter to me. This was a mistake!," interrupted the redhead.

"So, you admit it!? You planned to have me molested!? Why would you even do this?," screamed Ichigo.

"Because I didn't want you to leave me! I needed you more than you needed me! Ichigo, I love you so much...I didn't want you to go just yet...I wasn't ready. I thought if you experienced the same thing I did, you'd want to stay with me forever cause I would be there for you."

Ichigo stepped back in fear. "You...you crazy bitch. Don't you think I'm already broken enough? My mom and uncle died in front of me. I was put in a coma for months! I've already been traumatized enough because of that shit! And now this...aha..ahahaha. This is a shitty, fucking world we live in. I'm so sicken that I have to live in it with you. I should've known this was a mistake..."

Scarlet gasped and reached out to touch him but her hand was slapped away. "Don't you fucking touch me. I'm already dirty enough as it is."

"As sad as this is, you guys didn't forget about me, did you?" Kenpachi was standing behind Scarlet, holding up a plastic pole. He swung but he didn't count for Ichigo to be so quick to stop it. The young boy caught the pole before it could hit the redheaded woman. He yanked and it slipped out of Kenpachi's hand. He forced it back and hit the man in the stomach causing him to double over. Using that open opportunity, the boy genius raised the pole over his head and brought it down with a sickening _**CRACK! **_

Kenpachi's body crumpled to the ground. He was out cold. Ichigo dropped the weapon and he walked out of the gymnasium, leaving a shocked Scarlet behind.

**...**

Half an hour later, Ichigo was found by Szayel and the pink-haired roommate contacted campus police. Police went to the gym and Scarlet and the still unconscious coach Zaraki were arrested. Ichigo still made his flight home but he didn't speak to his family and his father was notified about the incident at the University. Isshin went to console his son but Ichigo wanted to be alone. All he wanted was to be shielded from the harsh reality of the world.

**...**

Ichigo scowled at the memory. And now that Scarlet was back, he wasn't sure how he was going to prepare for the storm that was about to come.

**...**

**Finally! It took so long! It took forever and if it sucks, I'm sorry. Writer's block is a bitch. I have literally 10 pages of ideas on how I wanted this to start off, what happens in the middle, and how I wanted it to end for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me how I did CAUSE ITS BEEN A LONG ASS TIME! I'M RUSTY! So leave a review, favorite, and do whatever you readers do cause you're the best.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
